videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Winners
Super Smash Bros. Winners is a fighting game set to be released in 2029. It will be rated T. Characters Playable characters are shown in the list. Default Characters *Mario *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Brighton *Twila *Bowser *Toad *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Ice Climbers *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Fox *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Ike *Lucas *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lighting McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissle *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Timon *Pumbaa *Stitch *WALLE *EVE *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rabbid *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Abigail Santos *Allen Ford Unlockable Characters *Luigi *Daisy *Birdo *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Bowser Jr. *Toadette *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Waluigi *Mona *Boo *King Boo *Dry Bowser *Hammer Bro. *Blooper *Dry Bones *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Egg Robo *Amy Rose *Blaze *E-123 Omega *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Squilliam Fancyson *Pearl Krabs *Kelpy G *Patrick Not-Star *Mrs. Puff *Karen Plankton *Man Ray *The Dirty Bubble *Ganondorf *Toon Link *R.O.B. *Gary the Snail *Dennis the Hitman *Olimar *Louie *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Martha Cox *Donnie Dion *Tiara Gold *Jimmie Zara *Holly Shiftwell *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Banjo *Kazooie *Ninja *White Mage *Black Mage *Cacutar *Moogle *Cloud Strife *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Pichu *Bender *Slime *Captain Falcon *Leela *Slime *Stan Smith *Panther *The Pink Panther *Garfield *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lyn *Mist *Tanya *Jill *Heather *Ness *Mr. Game and Watch *Snake *Jeff *Paula *Tom Nook *Pianta *Noki *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Maddie Firtpatrick *London Tipton *Ballista *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Flecther Stages The stages are used for fighting. Returning Stages *Mario Circuit *Mushroom Kingdom *Delfino Plaza *Peach's Castle *Mario Bros. *Luigi's Mansion *Kongo Jungle *Yoshi's Island *WarioWare Inc. *Bridge of Eldin *Temple *Great Bay *Norfair *Fridge Orpehon *Smashville *Skyworld *Icicle Mountain *Summit *Castle Siege *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Rainbow Cruise *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone *Flat Zone *Flat Zone 2 *Green Greens *Halberd *Distant Planet *Onett *New Pork City *Battlefield *Final Destantion *Hanenbow *Port Town Aero Drive *Big Blue New Stages *Krusty Kantina *Krusty Krab *Peach Circuit *Luigi Circuit *East High School *Lava Springs *Bikini Bottom *Chum Bucket *Krusty Towers *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Sweeper *Qualifier *Pokemon Stadium 3 *Waluigi Pinball *Mario Stadium *Peach Gardens Assist Trophies *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Kat and Ana *Plusle and Minun *Ashley *Bailey Puckett *Linda Flynn *Candace Flynn *King Tut Koopa *Koopalings *Betsy Krabs *Telsi Tancosova *Skabb *Thorne *Shaiden *Kookaburra *Knightress Items All the items from other Super Smash Brothers (Nintendo 64, Melee, Brawl) games will return including the new item called the Krabby Patty. *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Party Balls *Sandbag *Capsules *Crates *Rolling Crates *Eggs *Barrels *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks *Parasols *Ray Guns *Super Scopes *Krabby Patty *Fire Flowers *Cracker Launcher *Green Shells *Red Shells *Flippers *Freezies *Mr. Saturns *Poke Balls *Bob-ombs *Bumpers *Motion-sensor Bombs *Barrel Cannons *Gooey Bombs *Soccer Balls *Banana Peels *Uniras *Smart Bombs *Deku Nuts *Hotheads *Springs *Blast Boxes *Starman *Franklin Badges *Warp Stars *Lightning Bolts *Dragoons *Super Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *Screw Attacks *Metal Boxes *Bunny Hood *Timers *Superspicy Curry *Smash Balls *Cloaking Devices *Food *Maxium Tomatoes *Heart Containers *Team Healers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games by Pikalin38 Category:Joke Articles